Rooftop sprinkler systems can range from expensive and permanent hard-piped systems to a homeowner simply turning a hose on a building ahead of a wildfire. The present invention can be quickly and inexpensively deployed ahead of an impending wildfire and allow the homeowner to safely evacuate.
Examples of most-closely related known, but yet different devices and systems are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,968 issued to Orrange on Mar. 26, 2002, taught a sprinkler system with legs resting on opposite slopes of the roof, above the ridge, instead of an assembly that straddles the roof ridge as taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,020, issued to Harward on Apr. 25, 1989, described a sprinkler stand on legs, with the points of the legs being positioned in soil to arrest pivoting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,040, issued to Ince, et al. on May 18, 1982, described a fire preventing and cooling system with tubes having orifices permanently on rooftops for dispensing water differently than a temporary roof ridge straddling assembly, such as taught by this Applicant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,876, issued to Valdatta on May 30, 1978, described a fire sprinkler system for mobile homes having a loop of tubing mounted on the perimeter of their flat roofs with sprinklers pointed inwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,212, issued to Siler on Apr. 27, 1971, taught a fire-shielding device with sprinklers on stands positioned on ground surfaces and extended higher than a roof of a building for spraying water on the roof effectively.